


Hartley's Drunk Confessions

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Breakfast, Embarrassed Hartley, Fluff and Humor, Hangover, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley wakes up in a place he doesn't recognize after getting completely drunk at a STAR labs get together the night before. Of fucking course he managed to worm his way into Cisco's bed for the night and ends up revealing some thing's he's been keeping to himself for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hartley's Drunk Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt on tumblr that got a little long XD

Hartley groaned as he squinted his eyes. His vision was blurry, but he had no idea where his glasses were nor did he know why he had a pounding headache. He turned in the bed he was in wiping at his eyes and froze once he gained back some vision. This was not his room. He wasn’t at his apartment. Where was he then? He searched for his glasses, finding them on the floor and slid them on frantically. He glanced around the room to take in his surroundings. He looked down, he was shirtless and his jeans were unzipped, but he wasn’t naked. Thank fuck. Hartley couldn’t afford some fling right now. He looked around, he was alone in the bed, but the room was filled plushs and figurines, along with other nerdy collectibles. He got up, found a shirt, and slipped it on not bothering to look at it as he carefully slipped out of the room. 

“Woah, you’re finally awake.” he heard and his eyes widened because of freaking course. Of all places he’d end up in, he knocked out at Cisco Ramon’s apartment. 

Hartley nodded mutely as Cisco laughed. He glared at Cisco who stopped trying to cover up his giggles. 

“What, pray tell, are you laughing at, Ramon?” 

Cisco pointed at him through his giggles and Hartley looked down with a scoff. Of fucking course he was wearing the blasted ‘Keep Calm and Han Shot First’ shirt. He walked past Cisco with a huff, heading straight to the door. He’d leave with some semblance of dignity at least. 

“Hey, Hart, wait. I was just teasing.” Cisco tried to stop him. 

“Hart? I don’t need some childish nickname, Ramon.” Hartley turned to glare with crossed arms. 

“You told me it was fine last night!” Cisco reasoned. “Admittedly you were drunk, and you also said you wanted to suck my big latino cock, but…” Cisco trailed off with a shrug as Hartley’s eyes widened.

He flushed. No he did not say that. Hartley fought the urge to facepalm as he stood there wanting the ground to just swallow him. He must have been freaking totally out of it to admit that to Cisco out loud. 

Cisco smiled, seemingly unaffected by his statement. “I made breakfast. At least stay for that. I know you’re hungover. You were barfing your guts out in my bathroom this morning.” 

Hartley stared at him, but nodded. Having something in his stomach before he made his trek home did sound like a good idea. Cisco smiled and Hartley wanted to punch it off him because how was he not in his state? Cisco pulled out a chair for him and set a plate of eggs and biscuits for him.

“I know you’re not a fan of bacon, so I left it out. If you want anything else?” Hartley shook his head. 

Cisco nodded, getting a plate for himself and setting two cups of coffee on the table along with a bottle of water for Hartley. Hartley opened it and took a few sips as he ate slowly. He never ate much in the mornings, so he doubted he’d finish his plate of food. It did look good though. 

The two ate in silence. Cisco was the first to finish. “I’ll get your shirt.” he said with a grin as Hartley set the fork down, half the eggs still there, but the biscuit gone. Cisco walked back into the kitchen with the tight, black shirt Hartley had worn last night for the party they all had forced him to go to.

“How did I get here?” Hartley asked as he took the shirt. 

“We live near each other, as you know. I told the cab to drop you off at your place first, but when we got there you didn’t want to get out the car. You begged to come to my house.” Cisco smiled softly. “The cab driver was getting pissed off so I said fine and brought you to mine. You immediately stripped off your shirt and asked for…well you know.” 

Hartley groaned. “It’s not bad, Hartley. We’re all human. You let go and yeah it’s embarrassing, but at least it was in the company of friends.”

Hartley wanted to scoff, counter with something witty, but the truth was Cisco was right. Barry, Caitlin, Cisco and everyone else had become friends of his. Sort of. At least when they weren’t being annoying. Hartley nodded one, masking his gulp with a sip of water. 

“I should get going.” Hartley said suddenly as he quickly changed into his own shirt. 

Cisco nodded in understanding and stood up. “Sure. I’ll walk you out.” 

Hartley walked to the door, pulled  on his shoes, and turned to say goodbye, but froze as Cisco leaned in. Hartley’s mind short circuited. he was about to push Cisco away when Hartley felt slightly chapped lips on his cheek. His eyes widened as he flushed. He was mad at himself. He hadn’t allowed himself to be some blushing virgin in a long time, so how did Cisco Ramon of all people achieve this in minutes? 

“What, what was that for?” 

Cisco smiled once more, shyer this time. “Well, I didn’t want to say anything, but you kind of told me you were in love with me when you were begging to come to my apartment.” 

Hartley could have sworn his jaw dropped because what hadn’t he told Cisco while he was stone, drunk last night? Hartley opened his mouth to defend himself because this was humiliating.

“Don’t worry about it. I like you, too. Even if you can be a dick.” Cisco smiled softly and Hartley wanted to melt because he’d been waiting for those words since they met all those years ago at STAR Labs. 

Hartley scoffed. “As if I’d be in love with you.” 

Cisco shook his head. “When you’re ready.” he said as Hartley blinked back. 

“By the way, when you’re back, I expect to hear the story about how you know how big I am down there and how you were able to describe my birthmark so well.” 

Hartley spluttered a reply as Cisco grinned at him mischievously and said goodbye as he closed the door. 

Fuck. Hartley felt humiliated, embarrassed, and annoyed at himself all in one instance, but Cisco had kissed him. Admittedly, on the cheek, but he'd said he liked Hartley too. Even hinted at waiting for him. It was in that moment he remembered all the reasons why he fell in love with the idiot named Cisco Ramon all those years ago. 


End file.
